


I Can Treat You Better (Part 2)

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Series: I Can Treat You Better [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: I got a request to write a second part of this, so here it is! Daryl and the reader enjoy each other’s company after being intimate the night before. Luke comes home to find you have moved out and to find that Daryl has told you about him and Rosita.





	I Can Treat You Better (Part 2)

You awoke to the sunshine beaming in on your face, through a crack in the curtain. You wince and groan a little, rolling over to try and fall back asleep. Suddenly, your hands hit hot skin and you looked down at the man lying next to you, his chest heavily breathing in and out underneath your hand. You smile to yourself, remembering the events of last night. You turn over on your stomach and place your head on his chest, closing your eyes and listening to him breathe in and out, his heart pounding strongly in the background. You place your hand, palm down on his skin, rubbing it back and forth a little, smiling at the sensation.

“Hey.” Daryl’s low growl escaped his lips, as he awoke to the feeling of your hands on him.

You smiled, looking up at him and resting your chin on his body.

“Hey.” You say back and lean up to kiss him, crashing your lips into his briefly.

You reach down and scratch his stomach, “You hungry?” You ask.

He nods, watching you intently. You smile and lean back down to kiss his cheek, you whisper in his ear.

“I’ll go make us some breakfast.” You smile at him one more time, grazing your hand down the side of his face, before getting up and gathering your clothes, from various parts of the bedroom. You put on your panties, reattach your bra, slide on your jeans, buttoning them shut, and sliding your shirt loosely back over your body. You notice Daryl watching you and you look away a little embarrassed, you were not used to someone who couldn’t take their eyes off of you. But apparently, Daryl couldn’t.

He rubbed his finger roughly across his lips as he watched you get dressed. Everything about you turned him on, the way you wiggled into your jeans, and roughly grasped on your skin, the way you bit your lip as you struggled to clasp your bra together, the way you haphazardly threw on your shirt, as if it didn’t even matter how it looked. Your static-cling hair flying all over the place, as you used your hands to smooth it down, trying to tame it. Daryl bit his lip, trying not to get turned on again, but you made it so hard. He watched you bounce out the door and down to the kitchen.

Daryl hears you rummaging around in the cupboards and pulling things out, slamming them on the table. He listened as you hummed to yourself happily. Daryl smiled at the sound. Having you here with him was something he never thought was even possible. But here you were and you apparently wanted him, much to Daryl’s surprise. 

Daryl tossed the blanket off of him and walked over to pick up his pants, he shoved his feet into them and pulled them up his body, tucking himself in, and buttoning them closed. He walked downstairs, with his bare chest breathing heavily, as he turned to watch you in the kitchen. He peered at you from around the corner. He watched as you cracked a couple of eggs into a bowl, swirling them around with a fork, scrambling them. You sang to yourself as you chopped up a pepper and some mushrooms that were on the counter. You threw it all together and tossed it in the frying pan, heated by some propane the town had on hand.

Daryl watched you humming to yourself and watched as your hips wiggled around on their own accord. Daryl wanted to have his hands on you and those hips so bad! He felt himself getting more and more turned on as you cooked breakfast, unaware you had an audience. Daryl decided to be brave, he popped his head around the corner, licking his lips, and began to stride slowly toward you, who was at the opposite side of the kitchen.

You notice him and smile happily when he enters the room. You notice the look in his eye and you bite your lip as he strides slowly over to you and positions his body right behind you, barely touching it. He lowers his lips to your neck and whispers quietly in your ear.

“Don’t let me interrupt you.” He grazes his fingertips ever so slightly to either side of your hips, slightly pressing into them with the tips of his fingers.

You continue to stir the eggs a few more times, before turning the burner off and setting the pan to the side. You slowly begin humming again and moving your hips side to side, ever so slightly grazing your ass across his cock, against his pants. You sway back and forth putting your hands up and behind you, leaning your head to the side, trying to find his mouth. You look up and back at him, still swaying back and forth, as his fingertips begin to roughly rub you down now.

“So sexy…” He growls and crashes his mouth into your as you reach for him behind you. His tongue sucks and swirls around yours harshly and with need, as his fingers begin to make their way up your stomach, rubbing hard, they make their way up to your bra and he shoves a hand underneath one of your cups, roughly massaging your breast underneath the fabric cage.

You cry out into his mouth, at his touch. He pulls his hand down, across your stomach, and shoves it into your pants, grasping your pussy for a moment. He growls when he feels how wet you are already.

“Damn.” He mutters and runs his fingers up and down your pussy outside your panties, making you cry out and shoot your head back in pleasure.

“Oh God, Yes!” You cry out, making him smile. He pulls his hand out and you snap your eyes back to him, whimpering a little.

He stands back and pulls you with him, away from the hot stove, he twirls you both around and your ass hits the kitchen table, as he slams you both into it. His eyes never move from yours. You jump onto the table and open your legs, pulling him into you, crashing your tongue into his mouth, and battle his tongue for dominance. You loved the feeling of his kiss, as he sucks and swirls around you, roughly.

He removed his lips from yours and began sucking and kissing you up and down the side of your neck, taking in your earlobe and sucking on it harshly.

“Oh, Daryl!” You cry out, massaging his hair blissfully.

He flicks his tongue around the earlobe before sucking on in again, he then crashed his lips onto the space behind your ear, sucking and swirling harshly. You cry out again, writhing into his body with your hips.

“I love how much you want me.” He whispers huskily in your ear, causing vibrations to run through your entire body, which was aching for every inch of him.

“I do.” You say breathlessly, in return. 

You rub your hand across his broad shoulders and down his back as his tongue explores your neck. You try and pull him closer into you, he notices your urgency and breaks his lips from your skin to lean back and smirk at you. He gently puts his hand on your sternum, slowly pushes you back until you are lying flat on the table with your legs up and parted. He walks out from between your legs and walks over to above your head, looking down at you, upside down. You smile up at him, lovingly. He leans down and kisses you from the odd angle. His top teeth hit your bottom teeth and you immediately try to grab hold again of his tongue.

He chuckles a little into your mouth. “Hold up, girl. We got plenty of time.” He says lowly, detaching his lips from yours to stare down at you, and then crashes his lips to your neck, upside down, and sucks on your skin, making you moan so loud. He detaches his lips and his arms slide down your body, still peering at you from the odd angel. He smirks as his fingertips reach the bottom of your shirt, he slowly grazes his fingertips up your stomach, gripping the fabric along with them. He slowly pulls your t-shirt up toward him, you reach your arms up and sit up a little, helping him rip your shirt off your body.

He stares at you in just your bra and jeans, he licks his lips, walking slowly down the table, until he is at your feet, gazing up at you. He pulls off your sock, one by one, and tugs slightly at the bottom of your pants. You smile at him and slide your hands down your sides, and over your pants, unbuttoning them, and unzipping the hard metal strip that kept your body prisoner. He tugged again at your pants, harder this time. You lifted your ass up into the air, bracing your body with both hands on the table, feeling the denim fabric slide off you. He snaps the fabric a little, throwing it to the floor.

You stare down at him, putting your knee together and swaying them back and forth. You lick your lips, wishing they were on his bare chest, kissing him up and down his collarbone. Your hips sway your legs back and forth, and you slightly open your legs to him, reaching one foot out and placing it on his back, pulling him into you. 

He smiles down at you and allows you to pull him into your legs. He places his knee in between your legs, on the table. He climbs up onto the hard surface, placing both knees in between your legs, forcing them to open wider. 

He placed both of his muscular arms on either side of your head and slowly pressed his body down onto you. He pressed into your skin, all over, as his face descended onto yours, thrusting his tongue into your mouth, with more pressure than ever before, he was so hot for you. His tongue harshly thrashed around inside your mouth, he began to thrust over you, inside his jeans, moving his hips up and down against you. As he thrusted and thrashed his teeth hit yours, as he tried to keep your mouth captive against his.

You cry out in pleasure, loving the feel of his hips against you, and his caged cock rubbing your pussy up and down, over and over. You thrust your hips up into his, feeling him throb against you.

“Oh my god!” You cry out, feeling yourself begin to build up in excitement. He opens his eyes while kissing you and moves one of his hands down to your ass, followed by the other. He grips onto you, hard, and begins to move your hips slowly against his. He watches you while swirling his tongue around yours, passionately. He grinds and thrusts into you, pulling you into him as hard as he can. You close your eyes and shoot your head back, forcing him out of your mouth.

“Yes! Right There!” You cry out, climaxing inside your panties, as his clothed cock ground into you over and over. He moaned at the sight of you cumming and crashed his lips down into the side of your neck, devouring your skin once more. He licked you up and down, before finding his way to your sweet spot behind your ear, sucking and swirling around, making you writhe into him again. 

He looked up at you, slightly moving to the side, allowing himself a full view of you. He detaches his lips from your skin, slowly tracing his index finger from the bottom of your chin, down your sternum, across your belly button, to the hem of your panties. He stares down at his finger, as it traces along the edge of the fabric, he slowly darts his hand inside, bringing his fingers down along your folds. He thrusts one of his fingers inside you and growls at how wet you are, looking back up into your eyes.

“So fucking ready for me.” He says, thrusting another finger inside you, you cry out and arch your hips into him, “Daryl…” You moan out, uncontrollably, as he continues to fuck you with his fingers.

You reach behind your back and unclasp your bra, undoing the straps from your shoulders, ripping the fabric away, and tossing it to the floor. You stare at him, breathing heavily as his fingers move up to swirl around your clit. You bring your hands to your breasts and begin to massage yourself, loving the feel of him inside you. You close your eyes, enjoying every sensation.

Suddenly, you hear him growl lowly as he backs off the table to stand at the foot again. He grabs your panties and rips them off in one swift motion, his eyes never leaving yours. You watch as he unbuttons his black denim pants, you hear the zipper descend, and see him tug the pants down harshly, watching his long, hard cock pop up as he does. You continue to touch yourself, watching him stride back toward you, climbing back on the table. He slams your legs apart, crawling purposefully back in between them.

You pull his head back to you, already missing the feel of his lips on yours. You crash your tongue back into his mouth, loving the feeling of his tongue as it masterfully swirled around yours, making you moan into him. You can feel his cock throbbing on your leg, just inches away from your core. You wrap your legs around him, pulling him closer into you, feeling his dick harden in response. He looks at you as his tongue dances around yours, he detaches, pulling his head up and staring down at you.

“You ready for me?” He asked, grabbing his cock in one of his hands, rubbing is alongside your wet pussy.

“Yes! Please!” You cry out to him, pulling his mouth back into yours.

You feel his cock as he guides it up and down your folds a few more times before slowly entering you, he pushes long and slowly into you, reaching as far back as he could go. You groan in pleasure as he fills you, he was so fucking big. Your tongue swirls around his, faster, as you urge him to continue. He slides almost all the way out of you, before slowly stuffing himself inside you again, this time thrusting harshly at the end, making the table bounce a little, along with your bodies. You moan into his mouth, “Yes!!”

He slowly thrusts in and out of you, making the table creak and snap with each movement. You feel his cock inside of you, filling you, and making you feel so good. He makes sure to slam up and hit your clit with every thrust, making you cry out in pleasure each hit. You grind your hips up into his, trying to find his rhythm. Once you do, you cry out his name. feeling him deeper than ever before as you slam into each other, over and over.

He watches you as he fucks you, loving the sounds you made as he fucked you. He sucked harshly on your neck a few times as he slammed his cock in and out of you. He places his forehead on yours, forcing you to stare into his eyes.

“Cum for me baby.” He growled, resting his forearms on either side of your head, and slamming into you, picking up his pace. You thrust your hips faster, in return, feeling him hit your clit over and over. You loved his big cock slamming into you, you look into his eyes as he makes you feel so good. You bounce up and down with him, as his dick guides your bodies back and forth. Your nails dig into his back, pulling him closer into you, adding even more pressure.

“Yes! Baby!” You cry out, thrusting into him harder. He sees you are close so he takes one of his hands and reaches it down under your ass, lifting you harshly up into his hips fast and long. He slams into you over and over, pulling you up into him. You slam into him as his dick fucks you and you cry out, grinding into him slow and hard as you cum all over him. He continues to thrust you into him, as you cum. He leans back grabbing your ass with both hands and continues to fuck you, faster and harder.

“Fuck! Baby!” You groan, riding out your high, as he slams in and out of you.

You cry out, moving your hips into his, not wanting the feeling of him inside you to go away.

“Fuck, yes!” He growls as he slams his cock into you. He begins to move erratically, slamming his dick into you, watching as your body and breasts move up and down as he fucks you. He stares at you and harshly slaps your ass a few times, thrusting long and hard into you.

“Fuck!!!” He cries out, grabbing your hips into his harshly. You feel him shove himself into you, as hard as he could a few more times before you feel him explode inside of you, cumming hard. You cry out in pleasure at the feel of him exploding inside you, digging your heels into his back as hard as you can. He stays inside you for a minute, holding himself in you, loving the feeling of filling you. He slowly pulled out of you, lying on top of your body and taking your neck into his mouth again. He traced his lips up your cheek and found your mouth again, hungrily exploring it some more. You smiled into him, loving every way he made you feel.

After a while you get up off the table and begin to scavenge for your clothes on the floor, slipping back into your panties, and clasping your bra around you. He props his elbow up and looks at you with a sparkle in his eye, watching you do your little dance into your jeans and throwing your shirt over your head.

Daryl sighed, not wanting this moment to end, he got up and slammed his legs back into his black denim jeans, walking into the living room to grab his vest from the floor by the couch, where you had tugged it off the night before. He smiled, remembering your first kisses, he swung into the vest and look back over at you, wiggling his eyebrow a little.

“We might need to go for a round two on this couch here…” He growled lowly and began to stride over to you, with lust in his eyes again. You walk into the living room meeting him in the middle. You press him into the back of the couch and slowly lick his upper lip, before plunging your tongue into his mouth, swirling around his tongue, making him moan out into you.

You are interrupted by a loud banging on the door. You groan, irritated. Daryl smiles and kisses your forehead, moving you by your hips, pushing you back into the couch. You stare at him, thinking of all the things you wanted his mouth to be doing to you right now.

“To be fucking continued.” He said lowly, fucking you with his eyes. You whimper, aching for him right then and there. Who the hell could that be? You ask yourself.

Daryl opens the door, stepping aside, and a worried Aaron walking into the house, walking down the hall, to find you in the living room. He steps over in front of you and you look at him a little worried.

“What is it Aaron?” You ask him.

“I just ran down here to tell you that Rick and his group are back from their run. Give you a heads up.” He said, glancing at Daryl and back to you pointedly.

“Thanks.” You say, your stomach suddenly feeling queasy.

You had been feeling so good with Daryl, all thoughts of Luke had left you, you completely forgot that you were going to have to deal with this.

Your heart starts pounding and you can feel it in your ears as you think about all the things you wanted to say. Suddenly, your anger returned as you thought about the months Rosita and Luke snuck around behind your back. You start pacing, letting your anger take hold, it was much better than giving him the satisfaction of you crying.

Daryl shook Aaron’s hand and said, “Thank You.” And Aaron headed back out and up the road, passing Luke as he did so.

“Hey, Man!” Luke loosely said with an easy grin, taking Aaron’s hand.

Aaron nodded, shook his hand quickly, and begin to walk back up the street.

Luke walked a couple more feet and then turned to head up the stairs of his front porch. He threw the door open and called out your name loudly, “Y/N?!” He wandered the house shouting out your name, you watched through the curtain in Daryl’s house as he wandered the halls looking for you. He stepped on the broken glass from a picture frame and picked up a picture looking at it quizzically. He called out again, running up to the bedroom, he was in there for a minute, and then we ran back down, into the kitchen where you had left a note. I’m Done. I hope she was worth it.

You watch as he picks up the note and sits down on the couch facing the window, he drops the note and puts his head in his hands. He begins to cry. You scoff. This asshole here, he cheats and now he is crying. Fucker. You say to yourself, your anger bubbling inside of you. You drop your eyes from him, closing the curtain again, grimace and look over at Daryl who has a hurt look on his face. He shifts his gaze from you and looks over into the kitchen, looking at the table he had just made love to you on. How could he be so stupid to think you didn’t still love that asshole, he thought to himself.

You walk over to him and look him in the eye, seeing the hurt look on his face.

“Daryl…” You say softly and kiss his cheek, he winces and moves his head back, trying not to look at you.

“I’m sorry.” You say, apologizing for hurting him. You kiss his cheek again and he does not move away, you kiss and swirl your tongue up his neck and to his ear.

“I only want you.” You say, kissing around his neck and up to his mouth, crashing your tongue into his. He moans and darts his tongue roughly around yours, using his hands to grab you by the hips and spin you around, backing your ass into the back of the couch. He leans into you, putting pressure on every inch of you, as he fucks your mouth his tongue. You moan out as he grabs your hair and pulls you out of his mouth.

“From now on, you aren’t anyone else’s but mine.” He says roughly and grabs the side of your ass, pulling you into him, thrusting his tongue inside your mouth again. You cry out into him as your tongues dance around each other and your hands pull his body into you.

Suddenly, you hear another knock on the door.

“Fuck!” You say, complaining to yourself. “Who the fuck could that be now? Get rid of them!” You say to him, whining, and he smirks and licks his lips, smacking your ass again.

He walks over to the door and freezes a little, he does not move out of the way, he grunts and says hello to whoever is on the other side of the door.

“Hey, man…” You hear Luke’s voice and you straighten up, anxiously looking toward the door, your stomach in knots.

“I was just wondering, you haven’t by chance seen Y/N around have you? I’m trying to find her…” Nick trails off, he never could talk to Daryl without cowering, you smirked to yourself.

“Nah. Man,” Daryl replies shortly, blocking the man’s entrance to his home.

Luke rambles on, “Okay, man cool… Well, listen if you-“

Suddenly, you slam the door open the rest of the way, showing your face to the cheater that broke your heart.

“What is it, Luke?” You ask angrily, Daryl backs away but stays just a few feet behind you.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?... Never mind. Listen, baby, we need to talk!” He said pleading with you and looking worriedly at Daryl.

“No, actually we don’t. Why don’t you go talk to Rosita.” You say gritting your teeth as you said her name.

“Baby. I didn’t mean to. I don’t know what I was thinking!” He stammered and you stomped out of the house, past him, bumping him on the shoulder as you walk out onto the front porch. Daryl steps into the doorway, watching you seethe.

“Was she good Luke? Was she worth ending what we had? I knew there was something going on, but I never thought you’d actually cheat on me.” You say storming circles around him.

“I know! I can’t believe I did it either! I just couldn’t help myself…” You laugh at him.

“Wait. How did you even know?“ He asks.

Your eyes dart to Daryl for a minute and Luke turns to Daryl.

“What the fuck man??!” He says to Daryl, in his anger, pushing Daryl a little on the chest. Daryl stepped forward slowly, puffing his chest out toward Luke.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Daryl growled, warning the man.

Luke laughed feeling the adrenaline pumping through his body, “Or what?” Luke taunted pushing at Daryl’s chest again.

Daryl quickly pulled his arm back and released it, punching Luke in the face. Luke fell to the ground with a groan.

“What the fuck man?” He cried out, grabbing his face with his hands.

“Told you,” Daryl said and stepped back into the doorway, crossing his arms.

You rush over to Luke, worriedly looking at his face, before looking at Daryl.

“Jesus! You didn’t have to hurt him!” You cry out to Daryl, who stares angrily at you, he huffs his chest in and out a few times, never taking his eyes off you.

“While you sit around and play nurse, guess I’ll go hunt and see if I can find some damn food… Have fun.” He looks at you, with hurt in his eyes. He knew he shouldn’t have trusted you.

He grabs his crossbow off the porch, where he had left it yesterday, and slings it around his shoulder. He walks past you and Luke.

“Daryl, wait-“ You stand up and reach out to touch his shoulder, he flinches, knocking your touch away.

“Get off me, Y/N.” He growls, tightening his jaw and looking at you sideways. You were surprised at how quickly this man’s gaze went from admiration to hate. You yelled at yourself inside your head, you shouldn’t have reacted to him punching Luke, but you didn’t want anyone to get hurt. Maybe that was no longer a possibility. You watched as Daryl stormed off down the road and toward the gate, emanating rage.

You sighed and looked down at a still frightened Luke, you smirked and lowered your hand.

“Come on. Let’s get you home and look at the damage.” Luke looks up gratefully at you and grabs your hand, allowing you to pull him up.

You walk over to the house next to Daryl’s, the one you two used to share together, you lead Luke into your old kitchen, pulling a chair out for him to sit on. He plops down and you grab a washcloth, slowly running it under the sink and immersing it with cold water. You bring the cloth over to where Luke is sitting and press it down over his left eye. He cries out in pain, causing you to smile a little.

“Oh quit being a baby. It’s just a black eye.” You tease him, holding the pressure. You take his hand into yours and pull it up and over onto the cloth, replacing your own hand with his own.

You step back and begin to walk out into the hallway, back towards the door.

“Wait, Y/N!” Luke calls out. You stop and turn around, looking at him.

“Can’t we talk about this?” He asks, staring at you with his one good eye.

“There is really nothing left to say, Luke.” You stare at him, hurt coming through in your voice. You walk back over and caress the side of his face once with the back of your hand.

“I will always be grateful for what we had. But now… It’s just… over. It just is. And I think it has been over for a while now, I just didn’t know.” You say looking down at him, you allow yourself to softly smile at him quickly, before pursing your lips again.

“I’m just… over you.” You say simply, realizing this is the truth, you smile feeling the urge to run after Daryl.

“I gotta go.” You say, shortly smiling at Luke, before darting out of the door.

Your feet slam down the steps of your old home and onto the pavement, you hear them hit back and forth onto the surface as you run down the road. You pass Aaron who’s head snaps up as you ran past him, he follows your rushing body with his eyes, he smiles to himself, seeing the look of happiness spread across your lips. You start to breathe heavily as your heart pumps its adrenaline through your body.

You run all the way up to the front gate, you see Daryl from behind as he slowly strides up to the gate, about to glance up and ask Abraham to unlock the door for him.

“Daryl!” You cry out, exhausted from your sprint, you put your hands on your knees, trying to regain your composure.

Daryl turns around slowly and looks at you, still pissed.

“What do you want?” He asked lowly, averting his gaze from Abraham’s intrigued eyes.

“I want you, Daryl.” You say in between heavy breathes. You straighten yourself up and walk towards him, putting your hand on the side of his face, caressing it with your fingers.

“I’m sorry about that before. Please, don’t leave.” You say, begging him with love in your eyes. “I just want you.” You say, staring at him helplessly, you looked at him worriedly, not sure he would forgive you.

He stared at you, trying to gauge whether or not you were serious when your look of worry just intensified, he let out a deep breath and relaxed his face, smirking at you a little.

“Okay.” He said, nodding at you, you felt his hand drop, reach around and scoop your fingers into his own.

“Let’s go home.” He placed his forehead on yours, stared into your eyes, and dove his mouth onto yours for a quick kiss. You closed your eyes at the feel of his lips on yours, you nod in urgency, turning and allowing him to pull you by the hand back down the street. You couldn’t wait to feel him all over you again, you had never wanted anyone more.

Luke squinted out his one good eye as he watched Daryl lead you down the street and back up the stairs into his house, slamming the door. Suddenly, Luke realized the entire truth. He angrily hit his fist against the wall on his house and slammed his door. He was no match for Daryl and he knew it. Luke slumped down into his couch, staring at the broken pictures of the two of you scattered all across the floor. He picked one up and stared at it, how stupid he had been to think he could never lose her. How stupid he had been. He sat in his misery, trying not to think about what was happening in the house across from him.

Luke looked over into Daryl’s living room window and saw you up against him, kissing his mouth hungrily. He watched as Daryl backed you into the window slightly. Removing one of his hands from your back to the side, tugging on the curtain. Daryl looked out the window, with his tongue still swirling around in your mouth. Daryl’s eyes find Luke’s as he sits across from Daryl’s window. Daryl lifts his hand up and flips Luke off from behind your back, before tugging the large curtain closed. You both disappear from Luke’s view and he drops his head to stare at your picture again.

You suck and swirl your tongue around Daryl’s fast and with urgency, he pulls you away from the window, spins you around and slams you back onto the couch. You open your legs to him, giggling in anticipation as he crashes his lips down onto your neck harshly, he uses his hands to spread your legs apart, kneeling in between them and pressing his chest to yours, as he harshly sucks and swirls on your skin.

“Yes, Daryl! Baby, you feel so good!” You commend him, crying out to him in pleasure.

He trails his tongue up your neck, your ear, and over to your cheek, where he slides it across your jawline and darts it back into your awaiting mouth. You pull him into you, using your hands, pushing his back harshly your way. You reach your fingers around placing them on his stomach, slowly grazing us his chest, you slid them under his vest, on to his shoulders, slowly pushing the leather fabric down off his arms. He drops his hands to the side and allows you to pull the vest off him. You moan, detaching your lips from his to look down at his broad chest. You rub your hands over his shoulders, to his pecs, and down his stomach. You slowly rub right below his belly button, tracing your hand along the waistline of his pants.

He groans at the feel of you so close to his dick, he grabs your hand and forces it onto his hard cock, rubbing your hand over his pants. You lick your lips and feel yourself get wet as you feel him throb under your palm.

“Mmmm…. That feels so good.” He groaned out as your hand places more pressure onto him.

You smiled at the sound of his pleasure. You lift your hands from him and stand up, pulling him up with you, you place your fingers on his hips and turn you both around, so that he is now the one with his back to the couch. You quickly move your hands down your shirt and begin to pull up on the bottom hem, lifting it up and over your head. You move your fingers down and unbutton your pants, you unzip and shimmy out of them, kicking them erratically to the side. You slide your socks off and reach behind your back, unclasping your bra and ripping it off of you, revealing your hard nipples. Daryl licks his lips and stares at you as you slide your fingers in between the sides of your panties and tug them down your legs, kicking out of them, leaving them on the floor.

He is standing there frozen in his arousal, as he watches you shed your clothes. You smile at him as you move your naked body into him, your breasts heaving up and down against the bare skin on his chest. You look up at him as you snake your hands down to his hips, tracing your hands toward the button in the front. He growls and grabs your head with both of his two big hands, shoving his tongue into your mouth, devouring every inch of it. Your fingers unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down. You break away from his lips and bend down, tugging his jeans off him with one swift move. You look at his erect cock that pops out in front of your face. You smile noticing how hard he was already.

You hand reaches up and slowly traces its fingertips up and down his shaft, making it grow even more at the slight touch. He groans, closing his eyes, trying to feel every moment as purely as he could. Your fingers traced him up and down a few more times before grasping and gripping him tightly, roughly moving your hand up and down his cock. You slowly move your hand up and hold him near his tip, you bring your lips to his cock and lightly swirl your tongue around a couple of times. You feel him buck into you as you do this. You swirl a few more times before slowly jamming his dick down your throat until it his the back of your mouth. You hold him inside your mouth for a moment before slowly bobbing back up and releasing his cock.

“Fuck Y/N!” Daryl whimpers a little, looking down at you, disappointed in the loss of contact.

You grin and stare at him as you shove his cock back into your mouth, this time bobbing up and down roughly, over and over, watching as he came undone above you. He cried out and moaned in ways you had not heard yet, as your mouth fucked his cock. You swirled around his tip again, shoving his cock back down into your throat, while your hand wrapped tightly around his base, pumping him up and down. You could taste him already as he became wetter inside you, nearly ready to cum right then and there.

“Fuck, yes!!” He cried out, grabbing your hair harshly, pushing you into him, as he bucked into you. You sucked and swirled faster as he bucking into you, you push his cock down into your throat, over and over, tasting how sweet he was. He grabbed your head harder and slammed into your mouth, faster and faster, until you felt him explode into your throat.

You moan out in pleasure, as you swallow every bit of his explosion, happily loving every drop. You lap his shaft up and down slowly, making sure to get every bit you can find.

“Oh fuck! Y/N!” He whimpers again, as you lick him clean, he rubs your hair feverishly, as a way of saying that he fucking loved your throat around him.

You remove him from your mouth and smile up at him, kneeling in front of him. He stares down at you, doing all kinds of dirty things to you in his head. He fucking loved what you did to him. He breathes heavily for a minute before reaching his hand down toward you. You take it and allow him to pull you up. He stares at you, looking your naked body up and down, going over the image of you swallowing him over and over again in his head. He bites his lip and pulls you into his, causing your nipples to his against his chest in one harsh motion. He slams his mouth back into you, clanking your teeth a little bit at his urgency. He sucks and kisses you passionately, as he begins to move his hands all over your body, he brings them up your back, to your sides, and to the front of you. He rubs your stomach before caressing up to your breasts, you feel both of his hands grip your breasts roughly and he starts rubbing them in a circular motion, stopping to take your nipples in his fingertips here and there.

You moan out into his mouth, letting him know you loved his touch on you. You pull him into you, trying to gain more access to him, you can feel him starting to get hard again, as his hands rub and swirl around on your skin. You feel one of his hands rub down your stomach and playfully dance down your clit, to your folds. His index finger lightly traces the outside of your pussy, which is soaking wet, awaiting his cock.

He growls into your mouth when he feels how wet you are. He says nothing, but breaks his lips away from yours, taking his hands off you. You whimper in response, watching him stride over to the farthest facing wall of the room. His hand crashes against the small table against the wall and you watch as he throws everything on the table to the floor. He turns back around, looking at you, he nods to the table.

“Get over here.” He commands and you quickly walk over to him, he slams you’re a back into the wall, above the table, he nudges your legs to the side, as he slams you into the wall, simultaneously causing your ass to crash onto the table. You bite your lip, feeling more turned on by his dominance than even you’d like to admit to yourself.

He stares at you and you feel like his eyes are lasers, burning right through you, as if he could see all the dirty thoughts that flowed through your mind, for him. He pushed his naked body through your open legs and you saw him grab his cock in his hand, it was throbbing for you so bad. He pumped himself a couple of times, making you want to touch yourself, your hand went over to your breasts and you began to pinch yourself harshly, watching him get ready to be inside you.

He noticed you playing with yourself and growled, licking his lip, “Ready or not… Here I come, baby.” He said and harshly thrust his big cock inside you, you were so wet for him, you cried out in pleasure as he entered you, wrapping your legs around his back and pulling him into you.

He pulled all the way out and pushed back into you, long and hard, thrusting you and the table into the wall as he did. You heard the wooden surface slam back loudly. He began to slam into you over and over, each time slamming your ass and the table against the wall. He leaned back as he slammed into you, he watched as you screamed out in pleasure, thrusting your hips up to meet his. He watched your breasts bounce around and your head hit the wall as his cock fucked you over and over.

“You like that, baby?” He asks while he is fucking you.

You nod your head, as it slams back into the wall, again and again, “Yes, Baby! Fuck Yes!” You cry out, slamming your hips into his.

He whimpers a little at the sight of you crying out and slams his mouth back into yours, needing to feel your tongue around him again. His hands reach down and grab the sides of your ass, helping your hips finding his pace. Soon you are bouncing and slamming into each other in perfect sync, as his cock thrusts in and out of you, hitting your clit with pressure with each motion. He pulls your hips harshly into him, forcing you to grind into him harder than you have ever experienced. Your head shoots back in pleasure as he grinds into your clit while filling every inch of you. You writhe and buck into him, needing to feel more.

“Harder, Baby! Harder!” You cry out and he complies. He lifts your ass under his big strong arms, lifting you off the table and pushing you onto his cock, hard. He thrusts into you, pulling your body into his over and over, fucking you as hard as you ever have been fucked. He presses into your clit, thrusting into you harshly and long. He feels you begin to slow your breathing, he sees that you are so close. He picks up his pace and you two start bouncing against the wall again, the table grinds and moans underneath you two, as you thrust onto his dick over and over, faster and faster.

“Yes! Right there! Fuck, yes!!” You cry out as he slams you into the wall, harshly slamming over your clit. He feels you cum around him and pins you to the wall, putting pressure on your pussy as you ride out your high, bucking into him. He felt so fucking good inside you! You press into him, still climaxing, you buck your hips into him and look into his eyes.

“Cum inside me baby.” You say, whimpering at him a little.

He nods and starts to thrust in and out of you again, he slaps your ass as he picks up his pace, you thrust up into him, helping him go deeper into you. He watches as you grind on his cock and bounce into the wall and then into him. He slams into you slow and hard, and then picks up his pace again, as he starts to go wild all over you. He slams into you, as your head heads the wall repeatedly. You cry out in pleasure, feeling his big cock fucking you.

“Fuck, yes, baby! I’m close!” He cried out watching himself fuck you, you cry out in pleasure, hearing your body’s slam together.

He puts one arm against the wall and one remains under your ass. He slams into you, pulling your hips onto him harsh and fast. He hits you over and over, fucking you into the wall.

“Fuck, yeah!!” He cries out as he cums inside you, still slamming you harshly into the wall. You feel every inch of him explode into you and you cry out to him, pulling his mouth back into yours, devouring his tongue. He roughly swirls around your mouth, cumming into you, he moans in bliss at the feel of his release and your tongue around his. He holds himself inside you, thrusting into you a couple more times, causing you to groan in pleasure, he exists you and continues to kiss you up against the wall.

He breaks away after a few moments, staring down at you, and placing his hand on your cheek. He looks into your eyes, stroking your face.

“You ain’t nobody’s but mine… from now on.” He says to you, caressing your skin softly.

You smile and lean your forehead onto his.

“Nobody’s but yours.” You agree, looking down and watching your hands rub his chest wildly. You were already on fire again, aching for him again. You look back up into his eyes and pull his lips back to yours.


End file.
